Under Artificial Skies
by DJ Rocca
Summary: The sins of man have nowhere to hide. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Under Artificial Skies  
_The sins of man have nowhere to hide_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers: RPM, but I commend Disney for the good job so far!  
**Timeline: **After "Handshake" and "Ranger Red"  
**Rating: **T (Language, Violence)  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/General

----The Prisoner----

Dr. K looked down at the checklist on her metal clipboard. Tracking each vital, each heartbeat and brainwave. She glanced over at the machine lying still on the bed.

"Her vitals are good…"

She began to circle around the subject and quickly wrote down some notes. Her eyes never left the subject's face, studying each rise and fall of her chest, and the tiny twitches that coursed through her body.

"...but she remains unresponsive to outside stimuli. She has shown signs of twitching and rapid eye movements. Something we haven't saw from her before...a dream like state." After scribbling it that note down quickly she leaned in and watched the REM closely to assure herself she was witnessing what she had written. "…Well what do you know…robots can dream."

"Dr. K," The deep voice of Colonel Truman filled the otherwise quiet room. "Your findings?" he asked, looking down to the young Doctor. She was too young to possess the knowledge she did and the ability to create all the technology she had.

"Since the Rangers brought her in, I had put her under and she's been letting her body reboot, once she is done, we can begin our examination." Dr. K reported diligently.

"Good. Is there anything else to report?" He asked, and watched a twisted smile appear on her lips.

"She's dreaming. Did you know robots dream?" That surprised him.

"No, I didn't." He stated simply, the smile still remained.

"Neither did I…" she murmured, he watched her closely then looked at Tenaya 7 who lay motionless on the bed.

"Let us know when you begin." He told her, Dr. K nodded and he left silently.

The Colonel walked out of the Ranger's headquarters to find all the Rangers gathered silently in the kitchen, waiting.

"Good work Rangers," He told them, not looking at any of them and headed for the door.

Dr. K stood over Tenaya's body and placed her hand down on her forehead and the robotic girl's eyes opened. The eyes glimmered pink upon opening and she tried to sit up. Tenaya strained her neck to see that she was tied securely to the table.

"Oh…yeah…" Tenaya said, remember where she was and what happened.

"Yes. You're here, you're mine now. It's time to open you up and see how you work…and if there is anything human to you…besides your appearance."

"Oh goody, do I get a cookie if I behave?" Tenaya snapped, rolling her eyes.

"No. You may get to survive," Dr. K informed her.

----The Punishment----

The man named Dillon paced the floor of the garage; he didn't like this situation one bit. Tenaya 7 may be an enemy but they shared something in common. They both possessed Venjix technology within them. The way Dr. K had looked at Tenaya when they brought her in sent a cold chill down his spine. He was thankful in that moment he had only a few parts that held the robotic implants. The absolute glee in the eyes of the young doctor was enough to make him not want to sleep for days.

"Guys, I don't like this," he growled, not slowing his pace.

"Why? She's our enemy," Scott reminded him, his voice was stern.

"The glee in Dr. K's eyes didn't scare you at all? Have you even put a thought to what she's going to do to her?" Dillon demanded.

"She's a machine, Dillon, there's not much harm you can do to one! The lass can remove her own hand and not even flinch," Flynn pointed out.

"I'm part machine! Do you want to take me a part?!" Dillon demanded, getting nearly toe-to-toe with the Blue Ranger.

"No thanks, I'm not interested in something that's only part machine."

"That's my point! How human is she? How robotic is she?" Dillon demanded.

"Well, I'm afraid we're going to find out," Summer said softly, her arms were folded across her chest. Her eyes were downcast to the floor and she couldn't look at Dillon, his wrath was beginning to make her worry.

"Anything we can do to stop this?" Ziggy asked, looking from Summer to Scott and Flynn.

"No. It's Dr. K, she's not going to let us come between her and something she wants to do. Besides my Father and the Military heads sanctioned this. They WANT to know. They WANT her to find out what she's made of, how strong, how much and what exactly makes her Venjix's Top General."

"I don't like this," Ziggy said frowning, Summer nodded.

That's when they saw the lights flicker and the power wane, then a sharp cry. Dillon looked at the others, and then ran into Doctor K's lab.

Tenaya Seven craned her head up as she heard a stampede of feet run into the lab. She saw each individual reaction of the Rangers at the sight of her. The Red and Blue seemed indifferent but stunned, the Yellow and Green looked like they would be ill and the Black looked furious. She smiled at them, even if she wasn't battling them, what she was enduring was enough to get them as well. She wasn't bothered, not one bit as some of the Rangers came closer to look. She wanted them to see what the future held as her chest was cracked open and her robotic implants were whirring softly as her heart continued to beat.

"Doctor K! What did you do?!" The Black demanded, as the blue got closer to check out the technology within.

"What does it look like? I opened up the chest cavity, it opens, she's a robot. They have to be able to get to her heart." She explained in a slow voice as if Dillon was an extremely young child, which did not sit well with him.

"She screamed!" Ziggy insisted. Tenaya frowned at him.

"I've not had my chest cracked open, it's not comfortable, and it wasn't a scream it was more like a yelp, I may not feel pain in the sense you know it but it's more like…unjamming a stuck door, " she said, blinking at him like it was perfectly logical.

"You're perfectly ok with this?" Flynn asked, still studying the machine work in her chest.

"Oh yes. I'm perfectly content with having my enemy cracking open my chest and having a look see. As well as whatever else the mad Doctor has planned in that mind of hers," Tenaya said, rolling her eyes.

"Doctor K, don't do this," Summer said, her voice was so soft that all eyes turned to her.

"I have my orders Summer and I intend on carrying them out. You may think is inhuman and cold but it's a part of my job. My job right now is to study her, to test her, to push her. I want to see what Venjix calls the next step of human/technology immersion." Dr. K said, as she waved her hand in front of Flynn's face so he would move back. They watched as she hit a button on edge of the opening and they watched as her chest began to close, a front clasped bra covered her chest. They watched as Dr. K snapped it closed and began to scribble down notes on her chart. "Give me your hands," she said, Tenaya rolled her eyes and looked down at the straps.

"I can't. I need to pull them off and I can't while being strapped down."

"Can you detach them any other way?"

"I've not tried." Tenaya paused and Flynn couldn't stop himself and leaned forward, he could see her eyes go blank and could have sworn he heard the internal hard drive whirring as she began to think. "Yes, there is," she slammed her wrists down and they watch her hands go completely limp. Dr. K took them both and placed them on a table nearby.

"Can you still control them?" Ziggy asked, his hands immediately seizing his pants.

"No, I at least need my face shield since I'm staring directly into the lights above I wouldn't be able to focus."

"Oh," Ziggy let out an audible sigh of relief and all eyes went to him. "What? That wedgie was brutal!"

"Paybacks are bitches." Tenaya mused with a smile.

"That's enough. I'd like to proceed. Rangers, you see she is not harmed and is still fully functional. I need to continue my work or my bosses will be on my ass. So please, get out." Muttering their sorries to Dr. K the Rangers exited quickly. Tenaya looked over to the younger woman and stared directly into her eyes.

"You have no intentions on leaving me in one piece or fully functional. You intend to take me apart piece by piece."

"Indeed."

"And then what?"

"If you know, you'll know what to expect. I have no intentions of telling you what the rest of my plans are." Dr. K informed the humanoid robot, who turned her face back towards the light as she felt the Doctor begin to place electrodes upon her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to track how your brain responds," Dr. K said as she finished and turned on her monitors. Then Tenaya heard the doors begin to seal, one by one, quietly at first but each one locked with a hiss.

"To what?" Tenaya asked, wearily, bored of the vagueness that the younger woman was giving her.

"To this." Then Tenaya felt the crushing blow to her chest and the electricity overwhelmed her body. She felt her limbs convulse and her brain couldn't handle the sudden surge and she knew nothing as her body shut down.

Outside of the lab, the light flickered once more and Dillon stormed back to the Rangers from the doors.

"She's locked us out!"

"It's not just that Dillon," Ziggy said and lifted his hand, pointing to the wall behind him. The once dark screens all came to life, each one had one simple letter on each. "K".

"She's pushing us away. She doesn't want us to see what she has to do." Summer said, clearly stunned as Flynn looked down at her.

"Why would she do that?" he asked, Scott was the one to speak next as all eyes went to their leader.

"She doesn't want us to make her feel guilty. She knows what she has to do and unlike us, she won't let her emotions interfere. Tenaya 7 is nothing more than a machine created to destroy and she's going to make sure she no longer can by any means necessary."

"And you're standing by her? What if it was ME!" Dillon roared as Scott, coming face-to-face, ready to fight.

"You're not and if she had to, to stop you from harming anyone, I would let her do the same thing. We cannot risk any member of this team to Venjix." Scott replied as Fynn, Ziggy and Summer tried to pry them apart.

"What if she were _your_ sibling Scott! Would you let Venjix do that to Marcus?"

"How dare you compare Marcus to that thing on the table that has done nothing but hunt us!"

"What do you mean 'Your sibling', Dillon?" Flynn asked as the Black Ranger's words sunk in.

"I think…I think I remember…her, us as children as Venjix was taking us. I don't know how we got there or why but I know I reached for her hand. I lost my grip. _I_ lost her and the reason why she's that way is because of me! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

"But it wasn't and she's clearly not your Sister anymore! Any human traces she had are dead and gone! She's a MACHINE! Your Sister is as DEAD as my Brother. Let it go!" Scott roared back.

"Scott is correct Ranger Operator Series Black. She has no human emotions or understands of any concepts we feel and hold as humanity. I'm charting it now. She doesn't feel the pain; she gets a shock, then goes numb. She doesn't feel guilt. She doesn't feel love, she doesn't feel hate. She's programmed to attack and bring chaos to everything in her path. Humans are her targets because how easily some humans can break. I will find out how Venjix did this by any means necessary if I need to I will dissemble her brain piece by piece. " Came Dr. K's computerized voice

"Would you just put her through hours of pain for nothing if you can't figure out how?" Summer asked.

"She feels no pain. Just discomfort and if it's strong enough, she simply shuts down and goes into a standby mode so her brain isn't obliterated in the process. Because if she does lose anything from her brain, she needs it re-entered and since she is no longer with Venjix and has no access to him, she cannot receive any information again. She will be a hollow shell." The computer waves stayed level as Dr. K hid any emotions in her voice.

"And you're perfectly fine with this?" Ziggy asked.

"I have no choice but if I did, I would have to admit, yes I am fine with it. She is not human. I am not performing heinous acts on a human, she's a robot, nothing more than a computer with a body and detachable parts. I am aware that some of you probably view me as a monster but I am not. I'm not the one who took this human and tore her apart to make her into the robotic assassin she is. I'm the one who will be taking her a part to see what they did so they cannot do it again." With that, the screens went black.

"She has a point…" Summer said, trailing off and sighing. She then walked off towards her room, deciding she'd rather not being around for any more fights. Dillon growled and launched himself after her.

"Summer, wait!" they could hear that he wanted to apologize for his offenses against Dr. K, someone who she trusted as deeply as she trusted him.

"Anyone want a drink?" Flynn suggested, Scott nodded and Ziggy raised his hand.

"You're too young!" Scott said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I know but I want you guys to know that even though I don't think this is right, I'm not going to hold it against Dr. K. I know somewhere deep within her, she will do what she knows is right. Even though she hates me and has told me that she'd rather smother me with a pillow than listen to me ramble, I know that in the end she's just trying to help Tenaya. I know that Dr. K wants to seem like she doesn't care but she does. She's just as human as we are." Scott smiled to Ziggy and poured him a drink.

"Thank you. It's good to see that your friendship with Dillon hasn't affected your own personal opinion. I know that Dr. K doesn't want to seem human but she is. She won't do anything horrible. She's really a good girl deep down no matter how much she tries to hide it."

"Here, here!" Flynn agreed, they clinked their glasses and took a long drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Artificial Skies  
_The sins of man have no where to hide_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers: RPM, but I commend Disney for the good job so far!  
**Timeline: **After "Handshake" and "Ranger Red"  
**Rating: **T (Language, Violence)  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/General

----The Release----

Three days later, Dr. K stepped out of the lab. Exhaustion was written in her face as she headed into the kitchenette, taking advantage that the Rangers were not around. Her mind was focused on Tenaya Seven who was lying motionless on her lab table. She had shut down once more and went into standby mode for the time being. After everything she had done to her, the progress she had made had taken a toll on the robot. It was clear only small traits of humanity lingered, besides her appearance. Her mind was the most fascinating part, and was harder to understand exactly how it had become wired. But she intended to do whatever it took to find out.

She heard someone's steps coming toward and whirled around to see that it was only Ranger Series Operator Red. She sighed; she did not want another confrontation with Ranger Series Operator Black. She knew she was more trusted by Ranger Red.

"Good morning Dr. K," Scott greeted her kindly, helping himself to her pot of coffee.

"Good morning Scott," she said, softly, which made Scott smile, it warmed something within her.

"You called me Scott," he said, surprised by happy.

"Well thank your teammate Series Black. He informed me you are more than just my Ranger. You have a name."

"Yet you still call Dillon by Operator Black," Scott pointed out.

"Well, he's not on my good side."

"Is he ever?"

"No." Scott laughed and it made her smile. They heard movement around above them and watched Dillon leave from Summer's room without even so much of a glance to see if anyone was around as he went to his. "Hmmm that was…"

"Ballsy?"

"I was going to say very audacious, but yes, that term works as well." Dr. K glanced at the clock and sighed. Refilling her cup she began to walk back from her lab.

"Dr. K, how long as it been since you slept?" Scott asked as she headed for the door.

"Exactly 96.4 hours. I'm used to sleep deprivation. I can't allow myself time to sleep when I have a piece of Venjix hardware on my table. I will rest when the time is right. I assure you, so do not worry about me, just keep an eye on the lab once in a while incase something goes wrong. Not that it should, I'm fully capable of doing my job." Dr. K explained, Scott smiled.

"I know you are."

"Thank you." she said and walked in, the door closing behind her.

Flynn make his way down the stairs, yawning loudly and walking with heavy steps. He grunted a good morning, or that's what Scott hoped he said, Flynn's accent was too thick when he was tired to tell sometimes.

"Good morning to you too," Scott said into his cup of coffee, which earned another grunt from Flynn. They heard more active footsteps coming from upstairs and immediately knew without even a glance that it was Ziggy.

"Morning Guys!" Ziggy chirped happily, immediately making a grab for some cereal.

"How are ya so awake?" Flynn barely managed to form the coherent sentence.

"I'm a morning person." Ziggy informed him with a mouthful of cereal.

"Lucky bastard," Flynn said, which was the first short sentence he actually annunciated.

Summer was the next to come downstairs; she looked tired for the first time in a long time. Her eyes had dark rings under them and her whole demeanor was different. The three exchanged looks, this didn't seem good.

"Summer, what's wrong? Does this have to do with Dillon?"

"Yeah." She sighed wearily, getting some coffee and taking a drink.

"Did he touch you?"

"NO! Geeze! We were fighting about Dr. K and Tenaya for half the night."

"Then why did he leave less than 15 minutes ago?" Scott asked, Summer sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea. I fell asleep, I thought he left until I woke up and he was still there and I kicked him out." Summer informed him. "He's really torn about this."

Scott was about to answer when he heard something. Squinting, he started to look around.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, Summer stood still and began to peer around.

"I hear whistlin'" Flynn replied softly, and Ziggy's eyes grew wide.

"It's Tenaya. But its not her hunting song, she's calling…she wants us!" with that he bolted for the lab.

"How does he know that?" Summer asked Flynn since neither one of them had the energy to run as Scott and Ziggy did.

"SUMMER! GET IN HERE NOW!" Scott yelled, with that Summer set down her cup and launched herself towards the lab. When she got into the door, nearly getting jammed in the doorway with Flynn and Dillon who finally decided to join them, she first saw the bright trail of blood on the white floor. Dr. K was laying motionless on the floor, Scott was checking her pulse and Ziggy was seeking something to find something to wake Doctor K with.

"What happened?" Summer asked, immediately shifting into paramedic mode. To her surprise, from across the room, Tenaya responded.

"Dr. K collapsed into unconsciousness and as she fell, she hit her head on the table. Since I couldn't get up, I called Green. I knew he'd come." Tenaya informed them.

"Do you know why she collapsed?" Summer asked.

"Exhaustion." The robot answered simply. "I think there are other underlying symptoms but she's not slept in going on 4 days and hasn't been nourishing her body either. I'm surprised not once not one of bothered to check on her, I thought you Rangers were very concerned, honorable people." Tenaya said, her voice shifted into a mocking tone.

"She locked us out, Tenaya," Scott growled, as he helped Summer hold Dr. K into a sitting position as Summer began to wave smelling salts under Dr. K's nose. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned.

"Owwwww, my head."

"It should hurt, Dr. K, you hit it really hard. I'm going to have to stitch your head…" Summer informed her.

"That's fine…" Dr. K grumbled, as they attempted to help her stand, she immediately began to sink back down. Scott grabbed her by her waist and hauled her back up.

"Ok, you can't even stand up…this is not good. I shouldn't have let you go back in here without getting a nap first," Scott said, frowning.

"It's not your fault. I insisted. I still insist. Summer, please can you get on with this so I can go back to examining Tenaya." Dr. K said, as she still clutched her bleeding head. Scott looked to Dillon and gestured to him. Dillon finally caught on and cleaned off one of the tables so Scott could sit her down. Summer hurried out of the lab to get her supply kit and Flynn was trying to find a mop.

Ziggy was standing near Tenaya, who was watching them all curiously. She whistled lowly at him and he looked down at her.

"What?"

"I think it would be advisable to tell you that she is in no state to continue experimenting on me. But it is interesting to see how all of you work as a team when your true leader falls. Unsure of what to do but all stepping in to do something…but you. Why not?"

"Oh. Well Dr. K hates me, I think she would rather I not."

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't deem you fit for Ranger Duty and perceives you as a child, which is…what do you say…amusing since she is so young."

"How young?" Ziggy suddenly wondered how much Tenaya knew about Dr. K.

"She is nearly out of her teenage years."

"So…18? 19?" Tenaya shrugged. "That was helpful," Ziggy grumbled, Tenaya shrugged again.

"It is not my job to know the specific ages of humans, just that no matter what age, you are targets."

"Even infants and children?!" Ziggy asked, horrified, Tenaya went quiet for a moment and watched as Scott held on to Dr. K as Summer began to poke the needle through Dr. K's skin. The Doctor didn't flinch, didn't make a sound, she just sat quietly.

"They seem to have a very deep trust for one another."

"She's always seemed to favor him since he's the Red Ranger."

"They seem to give and take. Freely dominating one another depending on the situation but the power play isn't about control, it isn't about who is stronger. It seems to be about trust. He obeys her orders and she lets him do as he wishes. He sometimes disobeys and she gives orders that she knows will kill him to follow but he will because she asked of him."

"That is a very interesting observation." He told her softly, now seeing Scott and Dr. K in a new light as his one hand stayed on her waste, the other clasped to her shoulder. He had thought it was to keep her from moving as Summer continued to thread the stitches through the young Doctors head.

"All done, Dr. K, now if you like it or not, you're laying down." The Yellow Ranger ordered softly, the raven haired Doctor sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately Ranger Yellow, I am in no state to argue…" she said, as she trailed off, her eyes fluttering closed nearly immediately.

"Does she have a bedroom?" Scott asked as he gathered her into his arms as she sank helplessly into sleep.

"First time I asked, she ignored me, the second time I asked, she threw a stapler at me. She does have one but we'll never know where it is." Ziggy said, with a tight smile.

"Just get some pillows and blankets and put her on the couch," Flynn suggested, Summer dashed up to her room and began to gather extra blankets and pillows.

Ziggy came out of the lab to watch the team settle Dr. K down then realized Tenaya was standing next to him. He shrieked, which caused everyone to look at him, then her.

"How did you get out?" He asked, Tenaya just smiled, then he realized that she had no hands, now he really wanted to know how she got out.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Summer asked, after a moment.

"Your good Doctor has been inside my brain. She's done something to me, I am unable to run a system check on what but she has reprogrammed some of my functions. I cannot navigate from here back to Venjix and she has disabled my hands. But I also cannot go back to my Master because I was captured and didn't kill any of you." Tenaya answered simply.

"Good for her!" Flynn said with admiration.

"If you think that is a good goal to accomplish." Tenaya said, blinking.

"It was…for what was done to you…" Dr. K replied sleepily from the couch.

"What do you mean Doc?" Dillon asked.

"She's all robotic…minus two vital organs…the heart and brain but the brain has implants within…I was able to pull memories…about that night. How they did it…I…it's my fault…"

"What? How can it be your fault?"

"I had theorized the very… procedure that created…" Scott tackled Dillon to the floor to keep him from shaking Dr. K awake, since she had fallen asleep again.

"Let her sleep Dillon! She's exhausted enough!" Scott hissed at him, managing to get the half robot into a headlock and dragging him away from their sleeping mentor.

"Are things always this…"

"Lively?" Ziggy suggested.

"Lively, around here?" Tenaya asked, staring at the stumps where her hands used to be.

"Sometimes." Summer said and gestured for the others to move away from the kitchenette and shut off the lights to that half of the garage.

"So what do we do now? Just sit here with robo-girl?" Flynn asked.

"We're going to have to." Scott said shortly.

"Can't I just stay with him? The rest of you are not as fun as he is." Tenaya asked, pointing her arm at Ziggy.

"Works for me." Scott said with a shrug, since the others didn't object. "Ziggy, you've got custody of Tenaya since that will keep her quiet." Ziggy looked to Tenaya who had a gleeful look in her eye.

"Uh-oh."

---The Acceptance---

Ziggy shifted in his seat as Tenaya's eyes never left him, she was studying every twitch and moment he made.

"Tenaya, are you going to do anything else besides stare at Ziggy?" Flynn asked, watching her, watching Ziggy.

"I am. As of 20 minutes ago, you Rangers with the exception of Red hadn't noticed that Dr. K has woken moments ago and is back in her lab. Red Ranger notice and she noticed he knew and told him to let her be."

"Scott!" Summer said, with a scandalized tone.

"What? She has work to do." He replied as he stood and then realized Dillon was half way across the room, storming into the lab. The others sprinted after, dragging Tenaya with them.

"Doc! I want to know right now what in the hell you were talking about earlier! HOW are you responsible what happened to us? HOW did they do it?" Dillon demanded, swooping down on the short girl.

"Ranger Black, if you get out of my face, with Tenaya's compliance I can show you."

"Compliance how? Need us to hold her down?" Dillon asked, Dr. K shot him a dirty look.

"No Ranger Black, I need to connect her into her mind." Dr. K turned to the robotic woman. "Tenaya Seven, please, take a seat and prepare for connection to my terminal."

"Yes, Doctor K," Tenaya said, unable to deny what the Doctor asked, but her voice revealed her anger as she hissed the words out.

"How did you make her do that?" Flynn asked, Dr. K watched and waited as Tenaya sat down and reached to the back of her head and then pulled a long cord out. Tenaya connected it into the computer and Dr. K grabbed one of the remotes and turned on the screen that formally stood for her.

"I made simple adjustments to her controls. Venjix's voice is no longer the primary Master in the settings, mine is. She cannot refuse direct orders from me. Now before I show all of you this, I want to prepare you. This is footage of how Ranger Black gained his implants, this is uncensored and a very graphic surgery. As you see right now, Tenaya Seven is empty once she connects into a computer. Because of Venjix's codes I cannot allow her to see what we see, he did this, to keep her from remember her human ties once he destroyed every trace of humanity in her. I am also decoding her files as she is playing this memory. All that we have now is the procedure. Anyone who is faint of heart and easily sickened at the sight of the internal human form, I advise you not to watch. Also, Ranger Black, I do wish you wouldn't force my hand to show this, even for me, this is not something that is easy to view."

"I don't care Doc, I just want to know what was done to me." Dillon replied, and looked down to Summer who was beginning to pale already.

"Fine. I warned all of you," Doctor K sighed and pressed play.

_The screen kicked to life and they saw Dillon dressed in a white shirt and pants, being lead to a table. He was struggling but couldn't break the grip of his captors. They strapped him down and Venjix's voice boomed out. _

"_Is he secure?"_

"_Yes sire,"_

"_Vitals?"_

"_The heart race and blood pressure are high but it is to be expected."_

"_I will allow this. Let it begin," he instructed and they watched as a mechanical arm dropped down from the ceiling above Dillon. A scalpel began to cut deep into his arm and he started to scream and tried to struggle away. The exposed tissue was then pulled apart so that the bone was visible. _

"_Sire, the human is becoming more frantic."_

"_I do not care we must press on," Venjix said, and they watched in horror as a blood curdling scream as another arm reach down and began to rip the bone to quickly fuse a metal replacement into his arm. Dillon shook and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, as the pain consumed him and he passed out._

Summer immediately threw herself into Dillon's arms, and he felt her shaking. For the first time since he could remember, he felt ill. He didn't remember any of that and was honestly glad he didn't.

"Now that I see most of you are ready to vomit, I should inform you that the reason why we saw what we did and how is that Tenaya witnessed all of it before she too, had the procedure. From what I can tell is that something went wrong shortly after they removed everything from the head of the humerus down to the radius. They couldn't finish on Ranger Black and what they learned from that, they used it to perfect Tenaya. Tenaya, you may disconnect now." They watched as Tenaya's blank eyes raised as she disconnected the cable and it ricocheted back into her skull. Her eyes lit again and looked at Dillon and the others.

"To correct your statement Doctor K, I do know what went wrong." Tenaya spoke as her gaze locked on the young woman.

"What is that, Tenaya Seven?"

"The human known as Dillon died. They were half way through removing his manubrium when his heart gave out and he expired."

"What else have you found?" Summer's voice was trembling as she released Dillon and look to the girl who used to be his flesh and blood Sister.

"They chose two siblings because of the similar DNA patterns. Once the human had expired, I was able to get to him as they reformulated their plans. I loaded him into a cart…" Tenaya's brows knitted together in confusion, it was clear in her voice she was confused remembered these moments. "I found a shaft that dumped out into the desert. I didn't want to take the chance…they may have wanted to destroy the body or experiment further. I couldn't let it happen, not after…he went first…to save me. After he fell, I heard him gasp from the desert below. I knew he would live, I knew he would get out. And then they took me and began to remove my bones, my blood, my organs, everything. And then, I woke up."

"I was right, I was right to call you my Sister." Dillon said, Tenaya nodded.

"You were. We are siblings still. The DNA bond isn't necessarily broken because blood no longer flows through my veins but through the implants we both share." She said, standing as she crossed to him. Dillon reached into his pocket and pulled out the pocket watch. He flicked it open and the melody began. They watched as Tenaya tilted her head, an unsettling grin crossed her lips.

"What is this?" he asked, Tenaya took the watch and stared, her gaze transfixed as the hands ticked down.

"Our lullaby, big Brother…" She snapped the watch close and gave it back to him and stared.

"Rangers, you may go. Tenaya, please sit on the table, I almost have your chip ready." Doctor K commanded and everyone obeyed her words, too stunned to fight.

"Chip? What kind of a chip?" Dillon asked before the lab closed.

"You'll find out soon enough," Doctor K responded as they closed.

"Why does she have to be so damn vague with that holier than thou attitude all the damn time?" Dillon growled, stomping over to the fridge. Then he jumped away as the cannon appeared.

"I heard that." Her voice rang out from the speakers on the computer near by.

"Oh no," Dillon said, mockery in his voice. "You hear and know all!"

"That's besides the point, Ranger Black. I do realize you are upset to learn what happened to you and to your sibling but I was not the one who ripped the bones from neither your skeleton nor hers. Your misplaced anger will not be tolerated, especially when I am trying to fix Tenaya Seven."

"…er…sorry Doc," Dillon managed to mutter.

"Thank you for that sincere apology Ranger Black." Doctor K replied sarcastically and disconnected from the computer, leaving them in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Under Artificial Skies  
_The sins of man have no where to hide_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers: RPM, but I commend Disney for the good job so far!  
**Timeline: **After "Handshake" and "Ranger Red" but the events of "Ranger Yellow", "Ranger Blue" and "Doctor K" and "Blitz" will come in.  
**Rating: **T (Language, Violence)  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst/General

----The Firewall----

"So what are you going to do to me?" Tenaya asked, watching the short girl type furiously, eyeing the nearby violin with caution. The girl looked up and then looked back to her computer.

"I'm modifying a firewall from a simple program to a chip that will be fitted to the slot in your neck that feeds to your spine. I created the firewall to stop the spread of Venjix, I want to see the effects it will have on you."

"I knew it had to be you. From the way that I've heard you name spoken by him, he reveres you. He treats you as God…since you gave him life."

"If I had any beliefs, Tenaya Seven, I would find that comparison unspeakable. He was simple a program that got out of control because I was unable to install the firewall that was meant to go with the program."

"Why not believe? Do most humans not hold on to some hope?" Tenaya asked, and was met with a weary gaze.

"I brought something into the world that destroyed it and murdered countless people, I cannot be forgive for what I have done. Since I would be condemned to hell in every religion for my crimes, I choose not to believe and since I am having trouble creating weaponry to help fight off what he creates, I have little hope yet."

"Well you've reprogrammed me if that is a start. I could help the fight." Tenaya suggested, Doctor K let out a soft laugh.

"I didn't reprogram you Tenaya Seven, I do not know what you've think I've done to you but I've done very little in the way of actually fixing anything of that nature. I've only changed your voice command, your loyalty has always been in your hands…so to speak since I've yet to reattach them. Your peace with the Rangers and I comes from the human part of you that is still left that is reaching for the last two people you felt something for. Your Brother, and Ranger Green, which I cannot fathom why."

"He makes me laugh and he's fun to play with…he's so…twitchy."

"Whatever you say…" Doctor K muttered, shaking her head.

"Its fine, we all know your preference is towards your first three Rangers anyways, especially Red."

"He's team leader, we must have an understanding or it would divide the team."

"That and he's perfect. You constantly berate Ranger Green because you didn't choose him. Even if Ranger Red had failed even one of your test you would have let him in, anyway."

"Perhaps but that isn't the case, Tenaya now would you please be quiet. I need to think."

"Can I have my hands back?"

"Would you like me to get the violin?" Doctor K retorted.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

Tenaya paced the lab, watching the young girl work diligently with her calculations and equipment. Her eyes would wander to the monitoring screens to see the Rangers now engaging in a game of pool. That brought her glee since she recalled last time she had her hand in it, they were beating Ranger Red with pool cues.

"Why are you smiling, Tenaya?"

"Oh…the memories…"

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"What? The Other Rangers beating Red with cue sticks? Quite. Now, Doctor K, I have a question for you."

"What, Tenaya Seven?"

"Do you intend on fixing me eventually? Changing me back to human?" Doctor K looked at her.

"No. I know that there is no possible way to do so. Do you want to be changed back? Do you remember what it was like to even be human to want to?"

"No. I do not. I cannot remember but what my former Master has told me is that I had been born without sight, I depended much on the people around me. I do not wish to live like that again. I like the power I have gained."

"I can see that."

"There is nothing wrong with it. It seems to be your own nature."

"If that is what you believe, Tenaya Seven, you are wrong. I do not crave power, I want peace, I want to be…like everyone else."

"But you can't."

"And neither can you."

"I know that, Doctor K. And no matter how hard you try, you never will either. You will always be used as a weapon. You will only matter for your mind, nothing else. You are aware of that." A sigh billowed from Doctor K's lips and she looked to the robotic girl.

"I know, Tenaya Seven."

"But you don't notice your Rangers don't see you in that light."

"We are not here to discuss them or myself, we are here so I can see what exactly my firewall will do to you." Doctor K said, her voice going cold.

"And what was its original purpose?"

"To contain Project Venjix. What it will do to a creation is unknown." Doctor K stood, a small disk in her hand. "Stay still Tenaya Seven."

Unable to disobey, the robotic girl sat still as the young Doctor slid the disk into the slot on the back of her neck. For a moment, there was nothing, she heard and saw nothing and then she felt her body burn from the inside. She swore she could smell her artificial skin smoldering. That's when she let out a scream.

----The Side Effects----

Dillon could hear the screams and he was pounding on the metal door that stood between him and his Sister. The other Rangers were behind him, watching but not making an effort to pry open the doors. They knew it was useless but admired Dillon for trying so hard.

"You're not getting in Ranger Black," came Doctor K's agitated voice from overhead. "Not even the likes of you can get into my sealed lab. Stop distressing, Tenaya will be fine, no matter what I do she will always be fixable."

"Stop treating her like a machine! She's my Sister!" he raged back, Doctor K sighed.

"She is a machine. You are still human where she is not. I installed the firewall that would have prevented Venjix's spread, it tried to destroy her and it failed because it was not designed for her. She will be fine once her systems adjust to the program."

"Is that even possible? Can she adjust to the firewall?" Ziggy asked, his face pale.

"I just said she would be fine didn't I? Then she will be." Doctor K answered shortly.

Summer sighed and tried to wedge herself in between Dillon and the door and succeeded. Placing her hands on his chest she began to slowly yet surely push him away. After a moment, he stared at her, and then walked away. She rolled her eyes and dug her hands into her hair and let out a grunt of frustration.

"Dillon, no matter how hard you fight and rage and scream Doctor K will not stop. She needs to know exactly how to deal with what Venjix did to your Sister."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Dillon. She needs to find out! To stop this from happening to anyone ever again." With that Summer turned and left, clearly needing to be away from Dillon. He was about to go after her when a strong hand seized his arm and tugged him back.

"No, let her go Dillon. You're doing more harm to your relationship with Summer this way." Came Flynn's thick accented voice.

"But-"

"No. Let. Her. Go." Dillon turned to Flynn; he had never heard that man so insistent.

"Wow Flynn, I didn't think you'd have the guts to actually defend anyone against someone on this team."

"Summer is like my own Sister, that lass needs time from your constantly bullying and I will not stand by while you kill her with your words. We all understand that its hard to learn that your flesh and blood is now that monster in the lab but we cannot change the past. Now have a seat and shut your mouth for a while." Ziggy let out an admired whistle at the sight that unfolded in front of him.

"That was intense."

"No kidding. I feel awkward just sitting here."

"I know. Wanna…go…"

"Some where that isn't here?"

"Yes. Desperately."

"Then lets get out of here."

"Right behind you oh fearless leader." Ziggy said, as he and Scott crossed the Garage and exited their home.

In the lab, Tenaya's eyes opened and automatically focused on Doctor K, who was sitting in front of her. The young woman was worried, that was the first thing that calculated within her mind. She watch the Doctor stand, trying to slam her hands into her lab coat and failed. She noticed that happened a lot to the girl.

"Doctor K, you are not only worried but unable to get your hands into the pockets of your lab coat. Why is that?"

"Because they've been sewed shut. They've been sewed shut since Alphabet Soup caught me with a weapon for my own protection. They said it was unnecessary and that it was not to happen again so to ensure that would happen, they stitched it closed."

"But you seem concerned?"

"Yes. Ranger Black is furious with me. If anything were to happen to you now, it's in my hands. I've already taken your life and his is ending. I don't need to add any sins to my list when it comes to your bloodline. Your screams actually had me convinced you were in agony. You've been so believably programmed."

"I was meant to. To feel so human but to be so far superior. I'm sure you know the feeling."

"With the way you phrased it, I do, but it is not a good feeling."

"I agree."

The two sat in silence as Tenaya lay still on the table. Any feelings of wrath and hate were ebbing. She could feel herself becoming more docile. She did not know what the sudden peace meant or how it was brought on but it was a feeling that had been programmed she'd never experienced before. She wanted to speak to the Doctor about it but with one glance to the girl, whose whole demeanor had shifted to utter despair and silent agony of the burden being who she was, she couldn't bring herself to speak. She let her eyes close; the bright lights were too much for the sensitive sensors within her mind. When she opened them again, it was at the sudden reattachment of her hand. She watched Doctor K gently turn her arm and carefully slide the other hand into its socket.

---To be Continued---  
Authors Note: I'm proud to say all of this chapter with the exception of the very end was written back in "Blitz" which is why that is the LAST episode I have mentioned in the timeline. This has been waiting all these months for the ending. I was scoffed at by a reviewer, and guess, what, I've been right all along. She is a machine, programmed to act like a human girl. She is not human. This is cannonly factual confirmed with Ancient History.


End file.
